


Experiments

by incognitomode



Category: Tattered Weave (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 12:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14189181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incognitomode/pseuds/incognitomode
Summary: Lycus and Jay decide that they can use their good friendship to run a few tests on their own sexualities.





	Experiments

Being the principal's son had its perks, like having a dorm room to himself for his last year of university. He needed it to work on his thesis away from his sister, and honestly the breath of fresh air did him wonders. He loved his family but Lycus felt a lot better controlling when his time with them actually happened. 

It also gave him a nice space to house his best friend whenever she was tired of her roommate talking. Which seemed to be almost every night. Jay's dorm actually seemed to be more like her closet now days, as she'd spend many nights sitting on the edge of Lycus's bed while he worked at the desk, each doing their own thing and just occasionally chatting. It wasn't long before their chats became more gossip, probably due to the influence of Jay’s chatty roommate. But also because the quiet ones always hear the most.

Who was taking who to the dance, who was gonna pull the biggest prank of the year, why were they dating anyways they have terrible chemistry together as people and then… and then one night Jay brought up how she turned down a guy in a class down from them when he asked if she wanted to be a one night fuck.

“Y-you turned him down? Is it… not your thing?” Lycus asked, setting down his pencil and reaching for his water. 

“No, I just didn't feel like going through all the effort of the night before we got to the like. Sex part.” She shrugged. “I like knowing someone a little more before I go down on them, and I wasn't willing to actually date him. I think he said he didn't even like home cooking. Not my type.”

Lycus was silent as he sipped at his water, feeling his ears go slightly red at the topic. “... Have you gone down on someone before?” At least he knew Jay would cut off a conversation she didn't want, so he wasn't afraid of going too far with his questions. She shrugged again.

“No, I just know what I'm about. Why, have you?” He shook his head no, going a little more red. 

“Ha, you know m-me better than that. I uh… I work too much for that k-kind of stuff.”  
“Would you like to try?” Lycus's eyes looked up from the hole he had been staring into his desk. Jay was being serious, he could tell from how she held herself.

“... You mean with y-you? R...right now?” That's what she had been implying right?!

“Yeah sure. I wouldn't mind experimenting with you some. I trust you.” She was silent for a bit, watching Lycus try to process this. With no answer happening, she decided to speak up. “Well? No is a fine answer, we can go back to studying too.” He jolted out of his daze and stared at her, almost looking like a deer. It was sort of cute combined with his curly hair that really needed a trim.

“A-a-are you sure?” He murmured, though it was practically a yes. She was already getting up and moving over, settling on her knees in front of Lycus’s desk chair. If his face was considered a beat red beforehand, it was probably the closest to a true red you'd ever see now. “W...with me?”

“Like I said,” she hummed calmly, her fingers running up the outside of his calf's to the his knees, before casually pulling his legs open, “it's my first time too. Let's just try a few things, you're a scientist right?” Lycus couldn't help but let out a small laugh at Jay's smirk, for some reason it brought him incredible comfort. Even though he was still a bit flustered, Lycus sat back and let her fingers start working out the front of his trousers.

When she pulled out his dick it was already partially erect, most likely a combination between their talking about the subject and Lycus’s raging boy hormones. “You know, I thought you might have been asexual for a while,” Jay said, giving him a few testing strokes. He shivered but definitely in a good way.

“I might be, I d-d-don’t know. … this is good right nnnnnAAUUHGGHHH--” Her lips had gone down around him, and the warmth was like nothing he had ever felt before. It took him no time at all to swell up, causing Jay to pull back for a breath and to rethink her method going about this. She gave him a few more licks, tracing the lines on his shaft with the tip of her tongue before leaning back and pulling her hair back again.

“I dunno if I'm into it either yet, but,” Jay watched him open one eye and look down at her, face flushed and breathing a little heavier than usual, “I think I can see the allure of it all at least.” She leaned in again and swallowed him to the base, causing another moan to erupt from his throat. This continued on for a bit, alternating between taking him entirely and simply sucking on the tip, playing with the edges of his head with her tongue. The ridge particularly caused his hips to jolt every so often, so she kept her attention there and laid off when he started gasping too much. Eventually Lycus's fingers had dug their way into the sides of his seat, and Jay's own hands had moved to his hips to help him from simply jerking up whenever the sensation got too far. Just as Jay was starting to feel her jaw grow tired, Lycus started stammering what could have been words in an attempt to warn her, only a few moments before a warm liquid shot against the back of her mouth.

Jay suckled on the tip a bit as he finished pumping his load into her mouth, his entire body still quivering from the sensation. With a slight pop, she pulled away and stood up, wiping up a bit of saliva off her lip with her thumb and swallowing. It took Lycus a few moments to recover, before noticing exactly what she did. 

“Y--you didn't have to sw-swallow it!” He gasped, trying to sit up and needing to catch his desk to do so properly. 

“Did you have any tissues around?”  
“N-no but--”  
“I wasn't gonna walk to the bathrooms with my mouth full.” She made a point.  
“Isn't it b-bitter or something though?”  
“I drink three cups of black coffee a day, Lycus.” She made a point.

Lycus only was able to manage to yank his trousers half way over his hips again before he was distracted by Jay moving towards her books again. “-- didn't… w-wait, I can't also… you…”

“You don't have to,” she replied, sitting down on his bed again and looking up. He had already scooted a lot closer though. “I um… I know it was a last minute thing and you…”

“How about I j-just…” he had moved his hand to cup the front of her trousers, and she found herself nodding before fully processing the idea. It didn't help that her body was already pleading her for the pressure of his fingers before they pulled away to start undoing her own trousers. Those hormones again.  
Lycus let out a slightly astonished gasp as he managed to get down the front of her underwear, finding it far more slick than he would have imagined. Quietly, he mumbled a “is this alright?” Before continuing on after getting another nod from her. From there it wasn't hard to figure out what he was doing just by watching Jay’s face as he tried different methods. She starred in front of herself blankly at first, but occasionally made little whimpers or bit her lip, and soon he had found the best method was to lightly rub her clit with his fingers tips in small circles and occasionally dip lower when it got too dry. 

Then suddenly Jay grabbed his wrist, gasping hard. “C… you got too good, please do… it's too much--” she managed to get out, his face turning red as he noticed that maybe he had been doing this a little too studious like. The point was to find something they might enjoy, after all, not just get her off as quickly as possible.

“It w-was… too strong of a stimulation?” She nodded, using her free hands and the moment of pause to push her trousers and underwear down to her thighs. “H-how about this then?” He said, slowly pushing his pointer finger all the way inside her, instead of simply swiping a bit of wetness like he had done before. She nodded again, swallowed hard, then calmly said “use two please.” A small pleased gasp followed this as he pushed his middle finger in too.

And then they both became very quiet at loud footsteps walked down the hall outside their door, at least three pairs, and one sounded far heavier than the others. They passed by without a pause, but it was still a few seconds later that both of them released their held breaths. Lycus gave out a sheepish laugh as he removed his fingers from Jay to get up and lock the door, causing a second gasp from her. Once secured though, he returned and pressed his fingers right where they were before, having changed his seating to lay next to her as they continued.

Starting slowly, they soon picked up pace back to where they had been before, and Lycus found Jay a little more vocal than he would have thought. Both of them had been good at keeping low enough for the dorm rooms they were currently in, but Jay had definitely maximized on the available range. That, and as she got closer, her hand went to where Lycus was tending to earlier. Her other free hand got occupied with pulling up her shirt to gain access to her nipples, and Lycus felt his insides tense up again at the sight. There was something very alluring about his best friend's muscles, just the slightest lines on her stomach and arms.  
Jay might have misread his wandering eyes and slightly slower pace, peeling her hand back off her exposed boob to offer it up. “I mean you don't have to, I know how you-- aahhh!” Lycus did hesitate for a moment, but it was easier to think about putting his mouth on something not leaking bodily fluids constantly. Jay didn't know if it was from him sucking on her breast or the fact he had just pressed his fingers in a little further than before, but she whimpered out a “keep doing that,” before going back to her own handiness below. 

After that it didn't take long before Lycus started to feel her insides push against him with every thrust, and soon she was grabbing at his hand to cease even though she had seemed to power through her orgasm at the same low volume as she had been whimpering at before. Lycus slowly pulled out two slippery fingers as Jay collapsed back, letting her breathing catch up to her again. 

There was an awkward few moments before Lycus moved to his dirty laundry basket and cleaned his fingers off with a sock… then proceeded to throw that away. He should get some tissues for his room. He turned to Jay lazily trying to scoot her trousers back on while still laying sort of diagonal on his bed.

“Well…?”  
“Well what?”  
“W… was it good? Is it something you like doing?”  
Jay sat up just enough to meet eyes for a moment, before falling back and putting her legs in the air so she could get her butt into her pants. “It was nice to get off to that much stimulation, I can't do all that on my own. I wouldn't mind exploring a few other things with you but for now I don't think I'm particularly interested in it?”  
Lycus let out a little laugh as he flopped onto the bed next to her. “I think I'm… I agree. It was nice but not something I need, at least not right now. Th-though uh… if you give me more warning next time I can try to… be mentally prepared and use my mouth.”

Jay sat up for a moment, again to lock eyes. She gave him a smirk, and then punched him softly in the arm. “You don't gotta, but it'd be nice to try. If you want. Also I'm sleeping here tonight so move over.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey where's all the rule 34 content


End file.
